


【授权翻译】当月限定的秘书

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Inappropriate Workplace Relationships, M/M, One Shot, boss/secretary kink, the untouchable universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 该短篇是作者“The Untouchable”【完结长篇】背景下的一个脑洞。如果你之前没有阅读过，没关系，只需要知道伏哈已经确定关系，伏地魔是魔法部长，而哈利则一如既往的随心所欲。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【授权翻译】当月限定的秘书

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Employee of the Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743008) by [TreacleTeacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTeacups/pseuds/TreacleTeacups). 



> 原作：Employee of the Month  
> 作者：TreacleTeacups

伏地魔昂首阔步穿过魔法部的门厅，三个饭桶下属跟在他身后亦步亦趋，急切地渴望吸引他的注意力。

“里德尔部长，维森——”白痴1号疯狂地说，这时白痴2号打断他：“清醒点，吉罗德，好像部长会在意这事似的——”而白痴1号飞快地顶回去：“我是说，赫谢尔——”

与此同时白痴3号全程就没合过嘴，滔滔不绝地阐述应撤回一处鲜有成绩的缄默人部门的资金支持。

尽管对白痴1号和2号的能力心怀疑虑，但令伏地魔稍感欣慰的是他的下属智力尚存一丝智力不去理睬白痴3号，这是他们仅有的可作补偿的价值了。然而伏地魔没有给这些跟班一丝一毫表同意的暗示，与之相对的，他发现对待这群勉强顶着“咨询顾问”头衔的下属们最为有效的激励手段就是负强化。

伏地魔猝然停下脚步，他的顾问们收不住去势直直撞上他后背。伏地魔纹丝不动，承受几个面色苍白的文职人员的重量对他的新身体来说也完全不在话下。

在他面前的是哈利·波特-布莱克，来自地狱的小麻烦。他正坐在伏地魔的秘书——凡妮莎·爱德琳该坐的位置上，面前是一张曾经堆满文书的长桌，如今空空荡荡，只有一小瓶指甲油孤零零地摆在银行台灯下。哈利向后倒在椅子里，带着一种漠不关心的沾沾自喜，双脚跷在桌子上，正慢条斯理地给指甲涂抹暗红色的液体。

伏地魔的（前）助手不见踪影。哈利和寻常一样光彩照人，凌乱的黑发翘向四面八方，青翠欲滴的眼眸在半耷拉的眼皮下闪过粼粼的波光，饱满的粉色唇瓣颇为勾人地撅起。哈利的穿着打扮和他上一任秘书很像：一双黑天鹅绒芭蕾传统舞鞋，紧得不合时宜的麻瓜黑色牛仔裤，还有一件墨绿色的衬衫，扣子半解，在违反职业道德的边缘试探。他美丽异常，而且这个小混蛋非常 ** _ **清楚**_** 这一点。

伏地魔的跟班张大嘴巴，一句话也说不出。在正常情况下，他们会像头搁浅的鲸鱼一样膨胀起来然后咆哮着痛斥该月的秘书滚蛋。然而，宛如懦弱的黄鼠狼，他们躲在伏地魔背后，瞪大眼睛打量这位威森加摩的成员懒洋洋地窝在伏地魔 ** _ **秘书**_** 的办公位里。

“哈利。”伏地魔开口，语调平稳，毫无波动。

哈利抬头从眼睫毛间看向他，依然在涂指甲，动作保持令人火大的精准，一个微笑慢慢在他的脸上绽开。

“里德尔部长，您的新秘书已就位。”哈利 ** _ **柔声细语**_** ，伏地魔听见白痴1号到3号齐齐发出咯咯声，就好像不确定是选择表现出无法容忍的惊骇还是被无可救药地勾起生理冲动。

伏地魔理解这种感觉。

伏地魔拒绝被哈利出演戏剧的天分所影响，疾步掠过对方，他的跟班们笨手笨脚地跟上。

“一个小时后我要看到新议案出现在我办公室里，务必做到。”伏地魔冷淡地吩咐这个年轻人，无视哈利脸上掠食成性的神情，转而狠狠把办公室的门摔在他那些弱智顾问脸上，对哈利的存在表现得毫无兴趣。

道理很简单，假如哈利想假装当一名秘书——伏地魔就会用对待秘书的方式对待他。

一个小时后，哈利没有把待签名的新议案放在伏地魔的办公桌上。哈利出去吃午餐了，回来时带着一只巨大的正方体盒子、一块嵌有各种按键的板以及其他各种荒谬可笑的附属配件。

“看在第七层地狱的份上，这是什么鬼东西？”伏地魔厉声说，指着秘书桌子上的新装置。

哈利喘一口气，很明显被冒犯了。他伸出一只手保护性地搭在这个蛋形的巨大设备上，艳冶的红指甲和这玩意半透明的外壳很搭。

“这是件艺术品，15英寸iMac G3一体机。”哈利一口气说，抚摸着这台机器的一侧，“它本来是邦迪蓝，但我觉得改变下颜色能和我的新指甲更配。”话及至此，哈利在伏地魔面前晃悠自己的手，强调他的理由。

伏地魔眼神空白地凝视着哈利，面对哈利前言不搭后语的发言，一时竟不知道该先从哪部分理解起。

“当然啦，草莓粉的外观也是可以选择的，但那个混蛋开出更高的价。如果魔法不用来骗骗普通人，那要它何用呢，是不是？只要别让任何人告诉史蒂芬·乔布斯。”哈利加了一句，露齿而笑，就好像他在分享什么了不得的秘密。

“什么。”伏地魔在可以阻止自己之前脱口而出。

“哦老天，你好 ** _ **老**_** 。”哈利叹气，给伏地魔一个痛心疾首的表情，仿佛他有一部分是在同情伏地魔，但更多则是在同情不得不容忍伏地魔的自己。

伏地魔面无表情地看了哈利好一会。

这他妈到底怎么回事——

 ** _ **噢**_** 。

伏地魔眨眨眼，精神上后撤一步。哈利把他的秘书搞没了，然后占据前排办公桌，涂指甲油，买了一堆可怕的麻瓜装置，还大放厥词，仿佛自己是那种 ** _ **落伍粗鲁的老板**_** ——

“这是种情趣，是不是？”伏地魔平淡地说，希望这种毫不掩饰的率直能吓走哈利。尽管这从未起效，但人活着总要有点希望。

令人毛骨悚然的笑意缓缓攀上哈利的唇角。那双过去总是闪烁恶意的眼睛，现在宛如撒入飞路粉的壁炉边上微微发亮的灰烬一般 ** _ **燃烧**_** 。

“你想知道？”哈利轻声回答，靠在蛋形的——Mac什么玩意的上面，他扣好的衬衫突然间敞得很开，充满暗示。

“我今天有很多事要干。”伏地魔平稳地说，挑起一边眉毛，带着毫无兴致的恼怒，可他知道自己的瞳孔已经涣散开去。叛徒。

“那你加油。”哈利鼓励道，俯身摁下麻瓜装置上的一个按钮。它开始发光，发出奇怪的风扇声，面对哈利的一边亮起来。

伏地魔捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“麻瓜电子发明在这里不应该能用。”他小声嘟囔，接着赶往下一场会议。

电梯门一开，伏地魔就大步跨进，惊到了他那些白痴顾问（他怀疑这群弱智借着送自己前往下一场会议的名义，实则是对着哈利发痴）。电梯门合拢时他转过身，眼角抽搐，因为他看到和他在同一层工作的一位麻瓜出身的巫师从地上拾起带着金属叉状物的塑料绳，肃然起敬而又迷惑不解地看向哈利和那台发光的机器。

“梅林，为什么你的电脑没插上线就能打开？”那个女人目瞪口呆，伏地魔仰头盯着电梯天花板，这样他就不用看到哈利回以她那无辜纯洁的微笑。

**_**也许这不算太糟**_** ，伏地魔想，把哈利横陈在他办公桌上，撩起年轻人的衬衫，指甲嵌进苍白结实的肉体。

他的秘书低声大笑，乱糟糟的头发毁掉了伏地魔仔细整理的收文栏，两腿膝盖被伏地魔的大腿顶得很开。

伏地魔迟到了他下一个预定好的约会。

他发现自己一点也不介意。

“我真的需要那些议案。”伏地魔对着哈利的后颈嘶声说，把这个可怕的小坏蛋摁在办公室门上，啃噬送到嘴边的软肉。

哈利向后紧贴上伏地魔坚实的身体，发丝凌乱，一脸沉浸在极乐里，伏地魔没有放轻力度，用力地拿下身磨蹭他。

“明天提醒我。”哈利心思恍惚地回答。

伏地魔皱起眉。如果哈利还有思考、说话的余力，那他就得加倍努力了。

十分钟后，伏地魔心满意足地让哈利再也记不起来他自己的名字。

翌日，伏地魔走进魔法部长私人楼层，不知为何哈利的桌上还是没有任何文件，视线可及处毫无人影，而那个 ** _ **可憎**_** 的麻瓜玩意依然摆在原位。

但是，哈利不见了。

自从一年前他就任魔法部长一职，头一次，伏地魔来到自己的办公室，没有任何工作等着他。他完全意识到自己绝对有很多待办事项，但他就是找不到哈利把他的工作藏哪儿了。他空白地盯着自己空无一物的桌子，目光瞥回办公室的门，想知道到底是哪个环节出了毛病。

白痴顾问们一窝蜂闯进他的办公室， ** _ **这群不晓得敲门的饭桶**_** ，伏地魔把空白的目光投向他们。

“我的东西呢？”伏地魔发话。这不是个问题，这是个要求。

“啊。”白痴1号准备暴风发言。

“你瞧——”白痴2号反驳。

白痴3号已经开始讲话，但没人听他。

“ ** _ **我的，东西，呢**_** 。”伏地魔重复道，语速更慢，杀气腾腾。之前他还没有用这种语调同他们说话过，顾问们僵住了，像是面对捕食者的小老鼠一样震惊到僵直。

“您的秘书已经全部搞定了。”白痴3号说。

伏地魔、白痴1号和白痴2号转头看向白痴3号，十分吃惊。这是自从白痴3 号被聘用以来第一次有人注意到他在说什么。

“怎么讲？”伏地魔说，继续保持 ** _ **那种**_** 语调。效果很好，也许他应该经常这么对他们讲话。

“你的秘书让第七层的波尼斯完成所有的校对工作，第十一层的莱昂纳德将所有文件进行归档，楼下大厅的帕特莉莎签完了所有需要经您签名的议案。”白痴3号短促地尖声说道，骤然间对别人投注在他身上的注意力所带来的压力手足无措。

伏地魔不知道那些人都是谁。实际上——不，他知道。这足够令他恼火，伏地魔知道帕特莉莎只会按照伏地魔的意愿签名，而把剩下那些他不予签名的部分绞成碎纸；明白莱昂纳德是魔法部里最优秀的归档员，而他听说过波尼斯是位空前出色的律师助理。

伏地魔不高兴，他都知道，它们是浮到他内心表面乏味而微小的念头，从不情愿的似听非听到工作期间的“茶水间闲谈”，在那儿搁置了超过一年。

而伏地魔竟然之前从没想过这些选项，这让他很愤慨。

“我的约会呢？”伏地魔厉声说，听起来比之前更阴郁了。

“波特-布莱克先生让麻瓜联络员同魔法生物部门的人协力合作，处理莱斯特郡精灵侵扰的问题；以某种方式吓得维护部门立刻去解决在第八层持续好几个礼拜的沼泽；然后同意了魔法法律执行司愈发强烈的增加预算的需求，其方法为不动声色地削减首席傲罗养老金。”白痴3号连珠带炮地说，一鼓作气几乎没有呼吸的停顿，“他通过向会计部门保证每周五提供棋盘游戏和烤乳酪馅饼，令他们清掉三年来的税务积压；还让巫师国际联邦最高首脑阿金巴德同意了针对达成挪威协议的拟议日程表，条件是保证将他介绍给一只奇美拉。”

场面出现了一刻的寂静，伏地魔、白痴1号和白痴2号都瞪着白痴3号顾问。

“显然他刚才说的所有话的真实性都是荒谬的——”白痴1 号开始了。

伏地魔轻挥一下手，白痴1号消失了。

白痴2号和3号震惊地注视着伏地魔。

伏地魔意识到他或许不应该在他任命的魔法部下属面前像这样随意地展示力量，但他发现自己没法在乎。他走向自己的办公桌，重重地坐下，双腿伸展，脑袋后仰看向天花板，把头枕在椅背顶部。

出于内心沉思默想的怒火，当一双柔软的手滑上大腿时，他一点也不惊讶。伏地魔没有往下看，知道桌子隐藏了自己的下半身，而那双手十指 ** _ **猩**_** 红，灵巧的手指开始无声地解开他裤子的纽扣时他闭上眼，牙齿印上大腿内侧。

“出去。”伏地魔对着天花板低吼。

“可是 ** _ **里德尔部长**_** ——”顾问2号开口。

“别让我把你像白痴1号一样送走。”伏地魔从紧咬的牙关挤出这句话，手死死攥着椅子扶手，哈利很可能给他的办公室造成永久性摧毁。

白痴顾问2号和3号发出粗噶的叫声，动身离开，飞快地把门在身后合上。

伏地魔朝下伸出手，一把将他咯咯欢笑的秘书扯上膝头，选择用粗暴抓伤一只雀跃不已的哈利波特-布莱克的方式忘掉自己的愤怒。

“我被魔法部开除了。”哈利难过地叹息，坐在格里莫广场里的料理台上蔫了吧唧，对西里斯投去闷闷不乐的眼神，对方正在准备画图猜词游戏卡片。

“我听说你引起了不小的骚乱。”莱姆斯从厨房烤炉上方评价，边留心牛排的烤制。

“赫敏告诉我神奇动物管理控制司引入一台新电脑，供职员自行操作使用。它实时快捷的信息编辑功能显然完全将魔法部一贯偏爱的备注留言板传信方式判出局。不幸的是，没过多久它就沦落为低俗笑话的邮件转发链，被神秘事务司没收了。”

“啥？”西里斯问，抬头瞟向自己的丈夫。

“你不会想知道的。”莱姆斯叹气，在烤架上快速翻动牛排。

“但我真的很擅长当秘书。”哈利哀怨地说，撅起嘴。

“你不能效率太高，哈利。”西里斯严肃地告诉他，“你会让其他人都显得很菜。欢迎来到社畜世界。”

“你还知道办公室工作了？”莱姆斯大笑，怀疑地看着西里斯。

“我听说过！”西里斯答道，被冒犯地一手捂胸，“显然你应该向彼得学习。”

“你说的是彼得原理？”莱姆斯问，突然间语气很认命。

“是的，当然了。”西里斯回答，拍拍手。他转向哈利，眼睛里闪过一抹精光。哈利知道这个表情：接下来他将听到一些天马行空毫无真实性的奇谈，而他准备好了，兴高采烈。西里斯的故事时间是哈利的最爱。“大体来讲，彼得是一个懒惰成性、什么也不想干的草包，所有人都讨厌他，因为大家不得不收拾他的烂摊子。但是因为彼得又懒又笨，工作都摊给其他同事，他就被雇佣了。因为管理层觉得他要么是把任务分给合适的人去做，要么时以一人之力悉数完成。所以，彼得在任何人能再三考虑之前，就晋升成高级管理层的一员。”

“现在彼得什么也不干，工资比其他人都高，他的上司——也都是彼得，对此印象深刻，以至于彼得正一路平步青云踏上财务成功，连根手指都不用动就收获职业声望。在你反应过来之前，你就获得了一整个董事会的无所事事的彼得，还觉得他们是通过努力工作才走到这个地位，因为没有人会大声痛斥这群懒猪，而底层的员工为烫手山芋焦头烂额。这就是办公室工作。”

莱姆斯盯着他的丈夫，眼睛睁得很大。“这相当不正确，但是离彼得原理近了一点。”他最后说道，好像为西里斯终于能接近真相的一隅而骄傲。

“看吧，我可懂了。”西里斯甜甜地回答，对他的丈夫眨眼。

“所以，威森加摩也是一样。”哈利边说，边努力思考。

“有点吧，但主要还是裙带关系。”西里斯说，开始编织新一个故事。

莱姆斯呻吟，把注意力转回他的牛排上，凭借多年的实践经验无视他的丈夫和儿子，自己才是三个人里唯一的正常人。他想知道赫敏今晚有没有空。根据西里斯眼里疯狂的光，看起来又要迎来一个漫长的晚上。

“西里斯说我被开除的原因是我不像个彼得。”哈利端坐在伏地魔的桌子上说。

伏地魔从文件里抬起头。一分钟前哈利还不在这里，而现在他出现了，轻盈可爱地坐在他桌子边缘，翘着二郎腿，表情冷漠。

“我不知道彼得是什么，我也不想知道。”伏地魔坚定地说，拒绝上他的钩。

“你肯定知道，不然你的顾问是怎么上岗的？”哈利回复，检查自己翘起边角的血红色的指甲，“又或者是因为裙带关系。我得请教西里斯，他传授给我办公室术语。”

伏地魔突然间被一股非常不符合他人设且相当不愉快的、对于莱姆斯·卢平的同情戳中。他不太确定但是，不知为何，他突然能和这个狼人将心比心。

“你被禁止了。”伏地魔慢慢地说，不确定哈利能不能听懂这个词和它的意思。

虽然多年来许多人都试图禁止哈利做某些事，但没有多少人能成功。

“你是种族歧视。”哈利说，拿鼻孔对着伏地魔。

“怎么就种族歧视了？”伏地魔回他，眯起眼。

“哦，等等——不是。”哈利脸色变白了，“我傻了。应该是性别歧视？”

“你不是女人。”伏地魔叹气，往后倒在椅子上。显而易见，他是别想着还能继续工作了。

“你怎么知道？”哈利回嘴，“你 ** _ **问**_** 过我吗？”

伏地魔坚定地注视哈利。“我认为你需要接受人际敏感性训练。”

“还有，我刚发现职场性骚扰这个东西。”哈利快乐地继续。

“每年你都会作为威森加摩的成员参加一场性骚扰的座谈会。”伏地魔呻吟，捏着自己鼻梁，缓解即将到来的偏头痛。

“嗯，不假。但我那时还没意识到我也 ** _ **能**_** 被性骚扰。”哈利接口，对伏地魔突然投来的怒视一无所觉。

“你是我的。”伏地魔低吼，声音低沉，充满威胁。

“你把我摁倒在这张桌子上，你瞧，两天七次。”哈利回他，给了伏地魔一个尖锐的眼神，“还有那道门。以及白痴顾问1号的办公间，这大概不太合适，毕竟他被驱逐了，无暇保护他的桌子。”

“你叫我干的。”伏地魔咬牙切齿，不喜欢当前的展开。

“你是说这都 ** _ **出自我的意思**_** ？”哈利逼问，看上去很惊骇。

“没错，因为就是你 ** _ **字面意义上的意思**_** 。”伏地魔反唇相讥，露出牙齿，顾不上控制自己的反应。

“那么，魔法部长大人，我认为你欠我一个道歉。”哈利厉声说，一跃而下，手掌撑在桌面，凑近了伏地魔阴沉冷峻的脸。

“哦，真的吗？”伏地魔嘶声说，犬齿清晰可见。

“是啊， ** _ **真的**_** 。”哈利嘶回去，“如果你为在我入职第一周内不尊重我的守贞意愿而道歉，我就爬上你的膝盖，让你不虚此刻。”

伏地魔勉强控制翻白眼的动作，但他感觉自己一根眉毛在抽搐，这让他非常不悦。“所以你是说，如果我为和我的秘书做爱道歉——他赶跑旧的那个，只是为了扮成秘书的样子和我在办公时间里做爱，你就会用更多工作期间的性爱机会奖励我。这都是出自‘尊重你所谓的职场守贞意愿’？”伏地魔阐明道，想知道哈利能不能看到其逻辑的荒唐。不幸的是，他基本不能。

哈利盯着伏地魔看了一会，指尖轻点下巴陷入思考。“没错，应该就是这么回事。”他一锤定音。

“用保证健康的工作环境同为做爱而道歉，是相当适得其反的事，滚出我的办公室。”伏地魔叹息，“顺便把凡妮莎带回来，她的家人这礼拜已经用猫头鹰给我派了无数封信，他们想知道她蒸发去了哪里，我相信要是你再不安安全全地把她还回来，他们就会开展搜查了。”

“凡妮莎是哪位？”哈利惊讶地问。

“ ** _ **凡妮莎，我的秘书**_** 。”伏地魔强调，现在感觉整张脸都在因为拼命克制抽搐而绷紧。

“哦对。”哈利笑着说，“她和她男朋友私奔去安道尔结婚啦。我能问问她回不回来，我猜，可她告诉我她辞职了，大概，三天前就离开了。不然你以为我为什么会填补这个空缺？那句话怎么说的，好心遭雷劈嘛。”哈利一本正经地责备道。

伏地魔绝望了。他恨。他感觉自己这辈子做过的所有坏事都应运回馈到这一个美丽的生物上，然后给他带来无尽的痛苦与折磨。

“我认为，这点上，任何性骚扰的指控都应该是我发出的。”半晌，伏地魔说。

哈利一脸震惊。“ ** _ **是**_** 我性骚扰你？我要道歉吗。”他问，惊恐万状。

伏地魔抬头看天花板，思考着如果这就是自己给整个世界带来七十年痛苦所应得的惩罚。“还不至于这么 ** _ **恐怖**_** 。要么爬到我腿上，要么出去。”

哈利爬过桌子，在伏地魔后悔之前，well，说真的——他也不会后悔。


End file.
